Doughnut Day
by Seishin Okami
Summary: Mmmm, doughnuts and Soul/Maka fluff oneshots and poems and such
1. Doughnut Day

**I don't own Soul Eater**

**Doughnut Day**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Aww man, that smells so good." Soul was drooling already, though this was nothing unusual.

"We still have a block to go and the wind is blowing toward the shop, how can you possibly smell it?"

"I'm just that good." He gave Maka a sharp grin. "If we'd taken the bike, we'd be there by now."

The meister just gave him a look. She'd already won this argument at the apartment with an "It's a beautiful day," and a "Damn it Soul, it's a couple of blocks from here and we're going to walk." So he agreed, not without some grumbling of course.

It was a Saturday and neither of them felt much like making breakfast that morning so they decided on having a donut day and headed for the bakery.

As the sign for "Death City's best Doughnuts" came nearer, the amount of drool Soul produced increased. It was so much that Maka actually scooted a bit away from him.

"Ew, pull yourself together Soul or you'll risk looking uncool."

That got his attention as he quickly straightened up and wiped his mouth. He looked over at her with a smirk. "Better?"

She tried to stifle a small smile and rolled her eyes while giving a little nod.

"Good." And he looped an arm around her waist and pulled her back to his side.

They reached the door and Soul coolly walked in and went straight to the counter where a large woman with thick frizzy hair stood ready to take their order.

"What would you like?"

"Hmm, this, that, this one, and this one, and that one looks good…" Soul wasted no time in ordering ten of the dozen they had planned for while Maka picked out two and paid the woman. They left the store with two bags full of sugary goodness each pulling out one of their choices and chowing down.

The weapon noticed how much his meister appeared to be enjoying her raspberry jelly filled treat so he gave her a nudge.

"Give me a bite?"

She looked at him then at his chocolate covered doughnut and said, "Only if you give me some of yours."

Soul considered this for a moment then gave in. "Alright." And he put his in front of her face so she could take a bite. She did the same with hers but he took a much larger helping, almost getting her finger in the process.

"Hey!"

"What? You didn't say how big the bite had to be," He said with his mouth still full.

"Unbelievable," she said gazing sadly at the little piece of dough in her hand.

Soul gave a small chuckle. "You have a bit of chocolate here," and he motioned to the corner of his mouth.

"Where?" She stuck her tongue out to lick it off but didn't quite get it.

"Here, I got it." Leaning over, he licked the offending chocolate off her cheek.

She turned a little pink. "Thanks. You have some jelly right here too." Napkin in hand, she reached up to wipe it off but he swatted it away.

"Don't waste it!"

Laughing, she watched him fail to reach it with his own tongue. Eventually taking pity on him, she caved. "Alright, alright, I'll get it." She brought her face up to his and was about to stick her tongue out when Soul turned his head to meet her mouth with his. The sudden contact surprised her a little at first but she quickly got over it as she became absorbed in the kiss.

They parted after a while and Maka watched as Soul easily licked off the piece of jelly that had been eluding him earlier.

"You tricked me," she said a little dazedly.

"Yea, but you enjoyed it." His smirk grew wider as her eyes narrowed.

"I'll never share doughnuts with you again."

"We'll just see what happens on the next doughnut day."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**I got this idea from a dream so I had to write it down**

**Just a daily dose of fluff and sweetness **

**Hope you liked it **

**Reviews = happiness/motivation**

**I think I'll make this story just a collection of Soul/Maka drabbles so if you have any ideas or anything don't hesitate to share!**

**Love you all!**


	2. Did You Hear?

**I don't own Soul Eater... **

The class of first years was buzzing. Their excitement about starting at the DWMA bubbling over and spilling out into their rushed words and constant fidgeting.

"Did you hear?" a dark haired girl blurted to the girl sitting next to her.

"What?"

"Our professor, she's supposed to be Maka Albarn!"

"The one who turned Soul Evans into a Death Scythe?" the boy sitting behind them chimed.

"Yeah!"

"Wasn't she also the youngest ever to master Witch Hunter and produce a Gini Hunter?" the boy's weapon asked.

"Yeah! She is awesome!"

"No way!"

"Mhmm, I also heard something else…"

"What?"

"It's about her and Soul Death Scythe. Apparently they-"

"Good morning class!" a thin woman around twenty years old walked into the room with a stack of papers in her hands and a big smile on her face. She wore her dark blond hair down, thinking it made her look a little older, "I will be your teacher this year. You can call me Ms. Albarn or Professor, whichever you prefer." She dropped the papers on her desk and rifled through them a bit.

This announcement inspired a whole new flurry of whispers throughout the room. "You were right!"

"Told you! But the other thing I heard is that her and Soul Evans are engaged!"

"Really? That's so cute!"

Maka smirked at her enthusiastic students. "Now, before we begin, I know you're all excited and probably have a lot of questions so we'll start with a little Q and A session so you can all focus for the rest of the class."

Hands shot up in the air immediately. Most of the questions were about Maka and Soul and their battles and whatever else tumbled out of the kids' mouths.

The two gossipers whispered back and forth furiously.

"Can you see it?"

"No, she's wearing gloves."

"Ugh, maybe we should ask her!"

"Yea!"

"…"

"So are you gonna do it?"

"I thought you were."

The girls' dilemma was solved, however, when a person suddenly appeared on the mirror hanging from the ceiling. The white haired, red eyed man looked down at Maka with an annoyed expression. "Maka, we might need your help up here."

"Soul? What's wro-"

She was interrupted by a wail emitting from somewhere in the room behind him.

"NOOO! FIRST HE STEALS MY JOB, NOW HE'S STEALING MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER FROM ME!"

Maka paled. "How did he find out?"

Shinigami appeared next to Soul, looking apologetic. "Sorry Maka, I guess I just let it slip."

"IS THAT MY MAKA? MOVE OVER DEMON!" Soul's face was replaced by a tear streaked, runny-nosed Spirit's. "MAKA, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR PAPA? YOU COULD HAVE PICKED ANYONE, ANYONE BUT THAT EVIL BOY!"

Maka's fists clenched at her sides and she ground her teeth together. "No I couldn't papa. I'm not like you."

Soul smirked in the background.

"BUT MAKAAA!"

"Lord Death, do you think you could take care of this for me? I don't have time for this right now," she said while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Sure thing!" he said cheerily and saluted her as he pulled the sobbing Spirit away from the mirror.

Soul reappeared, sharp-toothed grin in place. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay, he had to find out eventually."

At that point, Soul took a look around the room to find everyone staring at him with wide eyes. He chuckled a little. "I'll leave you to your class. See you at lunch."

"See you." The mirror went back to reflecting the room.

"So it's true?" One of the girls finally piped up.

"What?"

"That you and Soul Death Scythe are engaged?"

Maka couldn't help the blush that colored her cheeks. "Yes, we are."

Some of the girls in the room let out a soft "Awww."

"Is it common? For weapons and meisters to end up together, I mean?" A boy asked this time.

Some of the students who had already found their partners gave each other odd looks or blushed.

Maka noticed this. "It's not terribly common, no. You don't have anything to worry about," she addressed the more embarrassed of the students, "whatever happens, happens. Just don't forget why you're here and what your partner is supposed to mean to you and you'll be fine." She smiled sweetly at all of them, feeling the tension lessening. "So, I hope you're all ready for your first lesson because I've got a lot to teach you!"

-_after class- _

"Finally, it's over!" Some of the students slumped out of the room, while others rushed toward the cafeteria, eager to get away from what they were sure was some form of hell.

"I don't think I'm so excited about having Ms. Albarn as a teacher anymore…"

"I mean, come on! It's our first freakin day and she's already given us three assignments and a shit-ton of reading to do!"

They continued grumbling as they made their way down the hall, passing a man heading the opposite direction toward the most hated room. One of the girls noticed him and tugged on her friend's arm.

"Hey, is that Soul Death Scythe?" They both looked back and saw him turn into the classroom.

"I think so! Let's go watch," she said with a mischievous grin.

They reached the room and peaked in to see Soul sitting on the desk next to what was left of Maka's stack of papers. He appeared to be holding in a fit of laughter.

"You should have heard what they were saying about you."

"Oh, I did." She smiled, "it's okay, they'll get used to it. They're going to be the smartest class Shibusen has ever seen."

"Just don't be too hard on them, they're only first years." The fond look Soul gave Maka had the girls at the door holding back sighs.

"You're only saying that because you want them to think you're cool." Maka raised an eyebrow at him, but couldn't prevent a small smile from gracing her lips.

"No, I'm saying it because I know how they feel. Not everyone is as smart, or as crazy, as you Maka."

She raised a brow at him, contemplating whether or not a chop was in order.

He hopped off the desk and slid his arms around her waist. "They probably find you pretty intimidating."

"You think so?" She rested her arms around his neck.

"I know so." He began to lean down, closing the distance between them.

The two girls watched with bated breath, but were caught off guard when their two superiors suddenly stopped, their eyes closed and their lips an inch apart, and smirked.

"Aren't you two late for lunch?" their new professor said pleasantly, not moving from her position so close to the scythe.

The two girls gasped and, turning pink, scurried down the hall to relay this news to anyone willing to listen.

The two adults laughed and, just as Soul was about to crush his lips to hers, she pulled away and turned back to her desk.

"Hey," Soul growled playfully in her ear. "What was that for?"

"What? I played along with your little game, now let's get to lunch, I have work to do." She tried to wiggle herself free of his grasp but he just held her tighter.

"No way." He started nibbling her ear.

"Soul…" She leaned back into him, unable to deny her pleasure. Placing his hand on her chin, he brought her face up, giving her a smug look before practically attacking her lips.

They proceeded like this for a while until they heard someone running down the hall and stopping at their door. The red haired man stared at the two lovebirds for a minute and they stared right back at him, waiting to see what he would do.

And they waited.

And waited…

"Uh, papa?"

This seemed to break him of his trance. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER, DEMON! PAPA DOES NOT APPROVE!"

"Oh shit. See you at home Maka," and he gave her one last peck on the lips for good measure before high-tailing it out of the room, followed closely by a raging Spirit.

"…" The school bell dinged. "Aww, I missed lunch…"

~S~O~U~L~E~A~T~E~R~

**Ugh, I wasn't too sure about this one.. It seems pretty boring to me **

**but it's been sitting in my files for a while now, nagging me**

**so here it is**

**I hope it's at least semi-enjoyable :)**

**I mean, I figured it's about time I updated something...**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited Doughnut Day! :3**


	3. She and He

**I don't own Soul Eater**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**She and He**

She is plain

The most average he's ever seen

She has straight, ashy hair

Always in pig tails

She has pale lips

Set in a stern line

She has dull eyes

The color of moss

She has a slight build

No curves to speak of

She has her nose in books

Never stepping out of line

She has nearly flawless skin

But for a scar or two

She has a childish nature

Hot-headed but innocent and sweet

She has a mind of her own

Don't get in her way

She has surprising strength

Watch your head

She has courage to spare

Not one to fall apart

She has fierce determination

A fire burning in her soul

She has unfaltering loyalty

Protecting her friends with her life

She has kindness beyond words

Shining bright in her smile

She is beautiful

The most amazing Soul will ever know

**~S~O~U~L~E~A~T~E~R~**

He is alone

Avoided by everyone she sees

He has eyes the color of blood

Cold and uninviting

He has white hair

Strange for one so young

He has knife-like teeth

An intimidating sneer

He has a lazy air

Forever slouching and sluggish

He has a way of getting under your skin

With his ever-present sarcasm

He has little to say

Preferring to stay silent

He has an emotionless stare

Keeping his feelings locked away

He has a cool personality

Rarely one to lose his head

He has stunning artistic talent

Evident in his thin pianist fingers

He has unquestionable skill

Irreplaceable in battle

He has unfailing bravery

Running from a fight isn't cool

He has proven reliable beyond measure

Gaining trust from the least trusting

He has unparalleled dedication

His own life placing second

He is loved

Cherished by his friends and his Maka

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Yes, I am still of the living… **

**I would like to apologize to everyone waiting for me to update. I do still have interest in my stories, but I'm thinking about turning some of them into comics instead..**

**I need to focus more on drawing anyway considering I got into art school! Woot!**

**So, about these poem thingies.. It just popped into my head and since it was pretty short I decided to go ahead and type it up. What do you think? **

**Just in case you're confused, the first one is about Maka and the "he" in the second line is just any random guy. The second one is about Soul and the "she" in the second line is just any random girl.**

**They start out as how people see them from afar and end with how those close to them know them to really be. **

**I actually really like how they turned out ^-^**

**I also slipped a bit of SoMa in there because I just couldn't resist XD**

**If I spelled anything wrong please tell me!**


End file.
